Love Site
by Serina Park
Summary: There's a popular site around country Amestris. It's called 'Love Site'. They said that you'll find your true love there. Winry Rockbell trying her fortune and hope that she'll find her true love, but this isn't going smooth, is it? EdxWin. Completed.
1. Sign Up!

M'kay people! This is my first fanfic after a long Hiatus!

**Love Site**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, it belong to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei!

Chapter One 'Sign Up!'

There's a popular site around Amestris now. It's called Love site. They said that you'll find your true love there. Mostly find their true love.

"Hey, do you know Love site?"

"Yes, Yes, I know! I find my true love there! And he becomes my boyfriend!"

"Really? Lucky you!"

Winry walked out of class as she heard people around her talking about Love site. Winry sighed, "Oh, I had enough of it!" she murmured to herself. Winry couldn't stand heard about that love site "I'll prove it by myself!"

.o.

"I'm home!" said Winry as she closed the door. There's no answer. Her parents are always busy with their work as a doctor, so they rarely come home or having a dinner together. Winry took off her shoes before she ran to her room in the second floor. Winry quietly closed her door and tossed her bag onto the bed. Winry sighed as she opened the curtains to let the afternoon sun into her room. Her blonde hair tied into a ponytail was blown by the wind.

Then she sat on her chair and opened her laptop "Love site, huh?" Winry typed the address of love site and sign up. It just needs 5 minutes for her to fill the info.

**'Please enter your name' **"Name? My Name? For this site?" Winry didn't want to use her real name here, so she typed a random name 'Mechanic_Freak99'.

**'Please enter your gender'** Winry clicked on the female one.

**'Please upload your photo'** Winry hesitated to upload her photo to this site and she has no reason to show her face to stranger, so she click the **'skip'** button.

And not long after she sign up, appeared a Welcome from the site:

**'Welcome to Love site, Mechanic_Freak99'** Winry just nodded her head. She wanted to add some people, but since she didn't know anyone, Winry randomly clicked a room.

**'Welcome to room 12'** but the room just has 2 visitor "2 visitor? Me and who?" when she said that someone say hello to her in box conversation of the room she visited right now.

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Hello, **Mechanic_Freak99**!

Winry now knows who the other visitor. But how that person knows her name? And Winry started typed.

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Hello, too, **Heroic_Alchemist**! But how do you know my name?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Are you stupid or what? You can see the name at the bottom.

Winry pissed when she read that. It wasn't her fault! She's new in this **'Love site'** things.

**Mechanic_Freak99**: It wasn't my fault you know! I'm new around here!

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Oh, no wonder, then. Hey, **Mechanic_Freak99** are you a girl?

What? What kind of question is that? Of course, she is a girl! And she believe that she already tell it on her profile.

**Mechanic_Freak99**: What kind of question is that? You can see it on my profile!

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Oh, I know. I just wanted to make sure of it. Since your name is weird.

Winry frowned, What with this person? This is her first day in this site and she already upset.

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Hey! Look at your own name! Heroic? Are you kind of a hero or what?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Arrgh! Just stop this stupid conversation!

**Mechanic_Freak99**: You started it first!

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Okay, Okay, I'm sorry! Let's talking about something else!

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Geez, fine, then. No photo?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Nah. I just didn't wanna. And your reason?

**Mechanic_Freak**: Maybe later. Hey, do you believe that you'll find your true love here?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Well, dunno. I had nothing to do at home, either. Hey, **Mechanic_Freak99** add me!

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Why should I? Not you?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Stubborn girl. Okay, then.

Winry satisfied that she has won their little contest.

**'Heroic_Alchemist wanted to become your friend. Confirm. Ignore' **

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Hey, What's your reaction if I choose to ignore you instead?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Oh, come on!

Winry chuckled. She just loves to teased people. Then, she clicked on the **'Confirm'** button.

**'Mechanic_Freak99 has confirm you' **

**Heroic_Alchemist**: That's better!

**Mechanic_Freak99**: *Laughing*

**Heroic_Alchemist**: What are you laughing for? *angry*

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Nothing. Don't be angry.

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Hey, it's getting crowded here, let's go to private conversation.

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Okay. But, where?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: It's on our profile.

Winry quickly went to her profile and saw there the conversation box. "Oh, so this is what he means" Winry said, leaning back "Oh, what time is it?" Winry looked at the clock on her wall in front of her. Its read eigth p.m. Winry little surprised that it was already night. Winry blushed when she heard that her stomach was growling and she was thankful that no one heard, except herself "I must eat something" Winry stood up and walked out of her room, totally forgot about him.

Rows of message in Winry private box conversation from **Heroic_Alchemist** was on there:

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Hey?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Hey, are you still there **Mechanic_Freak99**?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Okay, looks like you weren't there. Till next time then.

.o.o.o.o.

Okay! That's it! What do you think?

Well, I didn't have much to say, but please review. I'll continue this story at least if you give me 2-6 review. And I'm sorry if there's a mistake, because English isn't my mother language after all. If you willing to be my beta reader just PM me. =)

EDITED: 08-08-2011


	2. First Step

**Love Site**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, it belong to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei!

Chapter Two 'First Step!'

Edward sighed as he shutting his laptop down "What to do, what to do" said Edward murmured to himself as he looked around his room, but not found anything to do. Edward stood up from chair, to turn on the lights for his room before he made a way to one of his room window, and leaned against the wall near it. Edward tied his golden hair into a high ponytail. His golden eyes were looking into the street below. He living in apartment with his brother and because Edward likes heights, he chose an apartment on the 5th floor. Edward was about to open the window when he heard someone knocked his door.

"Brother, I'm coming in" that was his brother voice, Alphonse open the door as Edward stared at his brother with curious look "Oh, good. I thought you were still browser around on that love site again" Alphonse walked in and let the door open "I called you so many times, but you didn't answer"

"Oh, I didn't hear it; Sorry Al" Edward apologized to his brother and Al sighed "Is the dinner ready?" asked Ed made way to the doorway.

"Yeah" Al said as he following Ed behind.

"Great! I'm hungry!" said Ed with very cheerful tone. Al raised a brow. He rarely sees his brother in good mood.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Al curious, Ed turned around his head to face Alphonse smirk on his face.

"I found an interesting girl today on that love site and she's pretty fun" Al gave an 'oh' when he knows the reason.

"Come on, Ed. You're popular around girls in high school, why you don't take one of them as your girlfriend?" asked Al.

Ed shrugged "I just don't want to" Al only shook his head with the answer given by Ed. 'Let's see where fate will take him' Ed thought.

.o.

Winry woke up from her sleep when sun streaming into her room, She was yawned as she out of the bed walking in to the bathroom to take a short shower. After that, she quickly dressed into a white swing vest with v-neckline with buttoned placket, with jeans and she let her blonde hair down instead tied into a ponytail like the one she usually does. Winry looked around her room and her gaze stopped at her desk where her laptop was "Oh, crap! I forgot to shut it down!" She quickly made her way to her laptop and when she wanted to shut it down, she noticed there was a rows message from **Heroic_Alchemist**. "Oh, I totally forgot about him!" Winry felt a bit guilty that she left him alone; she searched the online user, but didn't find him online.

"Well, I better get ready" Winry closed her laptop and walking towards the doorway. She grabbed her brown jacket before out of her room "Mom? Dad?" called Winry as she down the stairs, but no answer. Winry was sure that her parents are already gone to their work at the hospital. Winry disappointed, that she rarely see her parents. Her parents always come home late and left early in the morning. Winry made her way to the kitchen. She found a note on the table.

_To my dearest daughter, _

_Mom sorry that we didn't have a chance to talking or having dinner together. Mom already made you a breakfast, so don't forget to eat it. _

_From, _

_Mom_

She smiled when she read that. Her parents still care about her. Winry quickly finished her breakfast before she went to high school. Winry was studied in Resembool high school and she really want to go to collage in central when she graduate. Winry just walking to her high school since it's not too far.

.o.

Nelly saw her best friend, Winry come. She quickly made her way to her "Hey, Winry, Good Morning!" yelled Nelly as she walking.

Winry smiled and waved to her best friend and replied her greeting after she had reached her "Good Morning, Nelly" Winry said with cheerful tone as she started to walking.

"Hey, Winry, have you tried to join at the love site?" asked Nelly walking beside her. Winry gave her a nodded "So~ have you found your true love?"

Winry shook her head "I just join, it's impossible to get your true love in one day!" yelled Winry, Nelly just laughed.

"Then, have you found someone?"

Winry gasped "I do find someone and he quite annoying"

"Oh, so that someone is a he?" Winry just nodded "Then, maybe he is your true love!" stated Nelly.

"Impossible! How-"

"They said that the first person you met and if that person is a he for girl… It means that he is your true love!"

"I don't believe that! Who said that?"

"People who have prove it and they become couple now" Winry just silent "Winry, you must try the first step!"

Winry blinked "What step?"

"Oh, you'd love to hear it! Come on! We have class to attend! Later I'll explain it to you!" said Nelly before she walked in to the class. Winry followed behind.

.o.

"Understand? Ask anything about him. Don't hold it back!" said Nelly anxious, Winry just half way to the doorway of the class "Hey, Winry are you listening?"

"I am" answered Winry "But-"

"No But! Just do it!" Nelly said as they reached the doorway.

"Maybe" answer Winry short. After that, they went to their own home.

.o.

"I'm home," said Winry as she entered her home. No one answers, and like usual, Winry took off her shoes and she walked to her room at the 2nd floor. Winry took off her jacket as she entered her room. Winry quickly made her way to her laptop and start playing. Winry search user online and found **Heroic_Alchemist **on, so Winry typed her message in his box conversation.

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Hello, there **Heroic_Alchemist**! I'm sorry about last night!

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Oh! You! And the reason?

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Well, I'm tired, so I just go to sleep and I just saw your message in the morning.

Winry didn't lied about it, after she eat her dinner she went to sleep.

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Is that mean, you left your laptop without shut it down and sleep? How reckless!

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Hey! *pouts*

**Heroic_Alchemist**: It's the truth! Anyway, **Mechanic_Freak99** where do you live?

**Mechanic_Freak99**: I live in Resembool. You?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: I'm in Central. Resembool, huh? It's quite far.

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Well, it is. But, I love living here. Hey?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: What?

Winry remember about what Nelly told her "Ask anything you can, huh?" Winry hesitated to do it, but it's not a crime if you want to know each other, right?

**Mechanic_Freak99**: How old are you?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Well, I'll be seventeen this year. You?

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Same here. But are you really a seventeen? But you still act like a child! *laughing*

**Heroic_Alchemist**: What? Don't say that to me! I'm not a child!

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Oh, you fun to be teased… Always.

**Heroic_Alchemist**: It's not fun at all for me!

Winry really enjoyed the conversation. The rest of the conversation was sweet. Winry stayed up until 11 p.m. before she fell to the sleep without shut her laptop again. Rows of message from **Heroic_Alchemist** were on there.

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Hey!

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Are you there?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Don't tell me that you sleep again.

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Well, Night, then.

.o.

Winry woke up when she heard someone knocked her door with lazy she got up and open the door. Winry a bit surprised when she saw her mom standing before her "Mom?" called Winry confused "It's rare to see you. Don't you need to go to work?" asked Winry, but her mother just gave her a sad face "Is there anything wrong?" slowly Winry drawn into her mother's arms.

"I'm sorry, Winry"

"For what, mom?" asked Winry curious why her mother says sorry.

"We need to move from here to Central"

.o.o.o.o.

Cut! That's chapter two for you all! Winry will move to Central! Will she meet with her true love there? I mean Edward, of course! Now, give me at least 5 review for every chapter and I'll continue this story.


	3. Another Step

**Love Site**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, it belong to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei!

Chapter Three 'Another Step'

"What?" Winry couldn't believe her ears. She just wanted met her parents and at least having dinner together, but this? Oh, it's unpredictable!

"Yes" her mother released Winry from her arms "It's because we assigned to work at Central from now on and we can't leave you here, we worried about you, honey" Winry froze where she stood now "Honey?"

"Well, mom, just give me time" begged Winry as she took a step back "Give me time to think"

"Okay, then" answer her mother as Winry closed door.

Oh, this is shocking news for her! She must move from here to Central? She lives here since she still a baby. This is her home. Winry bet that her father didn't dare to tell her about this if not her mom. But, live in Central is her dream, but not this fast! "Oh, why this is must happen?" Winry laid herself on the bed and looking to the ceiling of her room. Winry wanted to close her eyes as her hand phone rang. Winry wondering who is it "Okay, okay, just wait a minute!" murmured Winry as she stood up and made her way where her hand phone was. Winry stared at her hand phone screen. "Oh, Nelly" said Winry picked up her hand phone and open a message from Nelly.

_Hey, Winry! Where are you? It's rare to see you late. _

Winry smiled as she read the message from Nelly. Her best friend worried about her.

_I'm sorry. Just call me and I will explain everything. _

With that, Winry clicked on the 'send' button. Not long after that, Nelly called her.

.o.

"Brother!" called Al for the 20th times "Wake up, Already!" yelled Al as he pulled blanket from his brother "We need to go to school!"

"Ugh, just give me more five minutes" mumble Ed as he make himself into a ball position "Al, give me the blanket back" begged Ed as he shivered "It's cold"

"No can do," said Al as he threw the blanket "Come on, Brother! Wake up!"

"But, I'm sleepy!" said Ed as he yawned.

Al sighed, "It's your fault! You stayed up until midnight, right?" asked Al and Ed nodded his head "That love site is not good for you!"

"Ugh, don't say that. That site is good!" snapped Ed "Don't insult it," said Ed before he fell to sleep again.

"Geez, Whatever! I'll go to school by myself, then!" Ed waved his hand as Al out of his room and closed the door. Edward just needs sleep. Some nice sleep and a nice dream, too.

.o.

"Winry?" called her mother from downstairs "Are you ready yet?"

"Just wait a minute!" yelled Winry "I just need a minute" Winry looking around her room. She will miss her old room. She has been living here for almost seventeen years and now this is the last chance for her to see her room. Winry smiled as she started walking toward the doorway "Good Bye" said Winry as she closed the door.

Now, Winry wondering if she will be able to meet with him, since Central is big. Oh, Winry believe she will and she hope that he tall than her. Winry just don't want to have… you know… boyfriend who is shorter than her. In other side Edward, sneeze in his sleep.

.o.o.o.o.

Yeah, I know it's short ... Just don't say anything. The meeting is in the next chapter!

This is just the beginning and I promise to make the next chapter longer! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story! I am very pleased. Well, about 5 review for every chapter, I just want to make sure that there's people who still care for this story. I'm sorry about that. Please review? It's not that hard to do it, right?


	4. New Step

**Love Site**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, it belong to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei!

Chapter Four 'New Step'

"Huft!" Winry looked around to her new room, she had just finished moving all her stuff, but everything is still in the box. Her new room a bit small from her previous room, but Winry seems fine with it, then Winry eyes stopped at the corner of the room. Where there is a table and she put her laptop on there, "Maybe a little chat is not bad and it's still not too late for a chat" Winry took off the bandana that she wore earlier as she walked over to her laptop and started playing it. She hopes that her friend chat is online and he is.

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Hello, there, you sleepy head!

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Hey, why do you called me with that name?

**Heroic_Alchemist**:Well, it's because you always fall asleep while we still chat. I bet you forgot to shut your laptop down again last night. *sighed*

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Just drop it will you? I don't want to talking about that.

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Okay, Princess… As you wish.

Winry blushed when she remembered about last night. He started called her with 'Princess' with no reason.

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Why do you call me with 'Princess' since last night?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Why? Do you hate if I called you Princess? I think it's suit you. *smirk*

**Mechanic_Freak99**: It's not like that….

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Then, you have no problem if I called you that, right?

**Mechanic_Freak99**: It's up to you….

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Okay, then! Hey, Princess, mind to tell me about how Resembool looks like?

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Of course, I don't mind! Resembool is a beautiful place and you can take a peaceful sleep without worried your sleep being disturbed. I'll missed Resembool from now on.

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Wow, nice! You'll missed Resembool? Aren't you living there?

**Mechanic_Freak99**: I moved to Central today. Because of something.

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Oh, I see. Then, great! Since you moved to Central, I hope we could meet.

**Mechanic_Freak99**: W-what? Not so fast…

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Oh, come on! Oh, you still don't trust me, do you? Relax; I'm not a kind of guy who kidnap random people or something worse than that.

Winry blushed, although he said that to her, Winry still don't trust him yet. She still needs time.

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Hey, are you still there? Or you already fall asleep, again?

Winry pissed when she read that and she started to typed.

**Mechanic_Freak99**: I'm still here, Baka!

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Don't call me 'Baka'! *angry*

**Mechanic_Freak99**: *laughing* Oh, you get angry quickly, that's why you fun to be teased~!

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Uh…

.o.

"Brother! Brother!" Edward gasped when he heard Al's voice. Crap, Al gonna check him and if Al know that he still awake at this hour for playing at this love site, Al will take away his laptop.

"Oh, no!" Edward quickly closed his laptop and crawled on his bed, pretends to be asleep. Not long after that, Al opened his room door.

"You need to go to school tomorrow and better you sleep, Brother" Al walked in and saw his brother sleeping "Good" said Al as he turned around and closed the door.

Ed immediately rose up "That's was close!" Ed always hates his brother for forbidden him to playing at that love site. Well, Al just worried about him and Ed understands that. Ed looked to the clock behind him. Its read 10.35 p.m. Maybe he needs to sleep after all.

.o.

"Be careful, Honey" Winry just stepped out her parents car when her mother said that "Just call us if you need something"

Winry shook her head "It's okay, mom, dad" said Winry "I don't want to disturb mom and dad works"

"Okay, then, but don't hesitate to call us if anything urgent is happen!" yelled her mother when the car began to move, Winry waved before she walked in to her new high school. Winry wore swing vest with v-neckline with buttoned placket like yesterday, but this time the color is gray and she cover it with white jacket and for pants, she wore jeans. Her blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Sun shine brightly. Then, Winry's hand phone rang, there is an incoming call and Winry picked up "Hello?"

"_Winry!"_ it's Nelly _"How're you?"_

"Hey, Nelly! I'm fine, thanks for asking and you?" asked Winry back.

"_I'm fine, too! And oh, have you asked him anything?"_ Nelly sound enthusiastic _"Don't hold it back!" _

"I know, I know! You don't have to tell me twice, but I'm still haven't asked who is his real name," said Winry annoyed "Nelly, just stop about it"

"_Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that"_ Nelly's voice from the phone. _"Why you don't ask his name?"_ asked Nelly again for the second time.

"Well, I just couldn't bring myself to ask him about that!" explained Winry "And I even forgot to ask where he life in Central"

Nelly laughed _"Winry, next time you must ask his true name and where he life in Central!"_

"No… I think I'll ask him about that when I'm ready," answer Winry as she walking on the corridor of her new high school and when Winry passed the secretary office, she saw someone inside and talking with the secretary.

"Edward Elric, you didn't go to school yesterday just because you're sleepy?" Winry heard the secretary talking with annoyed tone to the person stood before her "It's ruined your record, you know"

Winry heard Nelly sighed on the phone _"You will never be ready, Winry"_ Winry smiled when she heard that.

"Well, later I'll call you again, then" said Winry and after she heard Nelly said bye, Winry quickly closed her hand phone and put it into her pants pocket. Winry looked to her wristwatch and gasped when she know that she already late for her first class.

"Oh, It's not started yet, Thank god!" Winry pushed open the door to her classroom. Winry walked in and started scanned the room for a seat. Then, Winry noticed that there's an empty seat at the back.

"Hey, you newcomer, right?" someone asked Winry suddenly as she sat, Winry's head turned to the left to see who had asked. A girl with brown skin and shoulder-length brown hair, she wore a white shirt under the black jacket and jeans "I'm Paninya, You?"

Winry smiled "I'm Winry"

Paninya leaned over to Winry and whispered, "Hey, you must be careful with Edward Elric, he's-"

"He's what?" Paninya gasped as she heard that similar voice, "Don't spread that something isn't true, Paninya"

Paninya turned her head "Oh, you're here, Edward!" said Paninya laughed nervously. Winry looked to the person stood in front of them, he has golden hair and golden eyes, and he wore a black shirt with black tight jeans before their eyes met. Golden into blue. Somehow, Winry felt odd sensation in her chest. Is she nervous? And wait, Winry felt that she had seen him, but where?

.o.o.o.o.

They met at least, but as strangers! What will happen? Well, since I'm busy with school, so I can't promise to update the next chapter faster. Sorry, but, please review!


	5. Unexpected Step

**Love Site**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, it belong to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei!

Chapter Five 'Unexpected Step'

"He's so rude," said Winry as she walking beside Paninya.

Paninya giggled, "Oh, Winry, I was tried to tell you earlier at the class, but I didn't had a chance" explained Paninya to Winry who now scowled "He's impossible for you" and this time Paninya laughed when she remembered what had happened between Winry and Edward.

Flashback

'_What a beautiful eyes'_ thought Winry as she stared into his golden eyes "Win, Winry, hey?" Paninya voice pulled Winry out from her thought.

He sighed, "Paninya, I hope you just shut up" said Edward with annoyed tone, Paninya smiled and nodded her head quickly, "Good, I-"Edward stopped because Winry suddenly stood up "Wha—"

"I'm Winry," Winry cut in, raised her right hand for a handshake "And you?" Winry asked, but he suddenly turned around.

He said his name, but didn't care for a handshake "The name's Edward" he said as he walked off and sat on a chair in the front row. Winry didn't believe what had just happened. He's ignore her! Paninya tried her best to didn't laughed. Winry gave Paninya a glance and that made her shut up. Winry grasped her right hand.

End of flashback

"Paninya, just quit it, would you?" Winry pissed off if she remembered about that. She just being nice, but he ignore her! How rude! "Just who does he thinks he is?"

"Careful!" Winry turned her head to face Paninya "He's one of popular guys in this high school! So many girls want to be his girlfriend" Winry couldn't believe what she has just heard. Popular, huh? So cocky "But none of girls in this high school manage to become his girlfriend" Paninya sighed while Winry raised an eyebrow "So even if you tried so many ways, it won't work" Paninya shook her head.

"So, Paninya, you think that I had a crush on him?" asked Winry didn't believe and Paninya nodded her head "Oh, Paninya, you wrong"

Paninya shrugged "Who knows?"

.o.

"Here we are. The cafeteria" Paninya pushed the door of the cafeteria while Winry walked in "It's big, isn't it?" said Paninya and Winry nodded "Okay, where we can seat…" said Paninya as she scanned the cafeteria "There! Come on!" pointed Paninya to the center as she pulled Winry with her and made a way to the center "Hi guys!" Paninya waved her hand and the people who was sat on the there was gave her a smiled.

"So, who is this?" asked one of them who has black hair "Is she new around here?"

Paninya nodded "Yes, she is" Paninya pushed Winry to the front "Winry this is Roy. Roy this is Winry"

Winry smiled "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you, too, Winry" said Roy smiled back "Let me introduce you to my friends" Roy moved to the side and started to introduce Winry his friends and right that time, she noticed him. He sat in front of Roy and was busy eating his lunch. Edward. "This is Riza, my girlfriend" when Roy said that there was a hit on his head from a blonde girl who sat next to him.

"Don't say that so loud, Roy," she said before turned around to face Winry "I'm Riza Hawkeye, Nice to meet you" Riza smiled.

"Okay, okay, geez, but you didn't have to hit me that hard!" complained Roy rubbed his head "Okay, back to the introduction," Roy pointed the blonde guy who sat next to Riza "His name is Havoc" Havoc stood up and made his way to Winry.

"Hello, lady, Nice to meet you" he said smiled as they shake hand.

"Well, Havoc you so gloomy this whole morning, but suddenly you have your spirit back when you saw Winry" Havoc gasped "Let me guess, you broke up with your girlfriend again, aren't you?" asked Roy and Havoc feel the knife pierced his heart. Roy laughed and patted Havoc's back "Easy. You can always find a new girlfriend" Winry, Paninya and Riza only sweat dropped at that "Now, back again, Winry this is Edward," Roy pointed to Ed who was still eating his lunch "Edward this is Winry"

"I know," said Winry and Edward in unison and suddenly the air got tense.

"Good, that you both knew each other," said Roy.

"No, we don't" once again, they said in unison totally made Roy confused. Paninya giggled and explained to Roy and the others what had happened between the two of them. Roy and the others nodded in understanding while Winry blushed. She didn't want to remember! Roy stood up and made his way to Edward "You must act nice and gentle towards women, Edward" said Roy as he placed his elbow on Ed's shoulder and Ed stopped eating who now eyed Roy "What?" asked Roy curious.

"I'm not in the mood to talk" Edward stood up "Just leave me alone" said Edward walked off. Only gave Roy a headache. Too much, he needs to think lately, and then Roy noticed that they all look towards him "What?" asked Roy as they all shook their head. Winry stared at the doorway of the cafeteria. Somehow, she could see the sadness in his eyes or you can say anger burned within him.

.o.

Edward sighed as he opened his locker and put his books in there. That person totally ruined his mood and his day. "Brother" Edward jumped in surprised as he heard Al's voice. Al right behind him and Ed turned his body. Al stood there, with sad expression. Ed knew what his brother wanted to say; "Father wanted to talk to you" Ed scowled. "Ed" called Al, but Ed only ignored him and closed his locker in annoyance, Al frowned, He knew that Ed hated their father, but at least he needs give their father one more chance to fix everything, but he wouldn't, "Give him one more chance, Edward"

Ed shook his head "Never" with that he walked away and left Al behind. That person was arrived this morning and made his day ruined. Ed ignored the screams from the girls who admire him along the corridor he passed. He wanted to shout at the girls to shut up, but that only make the situation worse. He don't want to deal with his fan club or what they call they self. He didn't even know since when he has a fan club. Well, he doesn't care about it nor he thinks about it. Right now, he just wanted to be alone, but it's not possible. It's too crowded here, "Damn" cursed Edward under his breath. Why everything has to be difficult for him?

.o.

"Oh, no" said Winry looked to her wristwatch. It's already 04.30 p.m. She was in the library for almost an hour already. Everyone should be home right now, just a few still here. Winry carried so many books in her hands and it's all about engineer and about that kind of stuff. "It's time to go home," said Winry as she made her way to the doorway, but she stopped her step when she saw someone familiar. Winry stepped back to see who was among the bookshelves, and right in the corner he laid there. His back against the bookshelves, and book covered his face. It was Edward. "He seemed was asleep" Winry knelt beside Edward. He was asleep after all. When Winry wanted to stood up, she accidentally dropped the book that she was carrying and were panic when Edward suddenly moved the book from his face and stared at Winry "I'm sorry to woke you up!"

Edward sighed when he saw Winry "It's okay, anyway, what time it is?" asked Ed and then he yawned.

"It's 04.30 p.m." answered Winry quickly as she collected the book that dropped earlier.

"Oh, that means I've been asleep at least for three hour," said Edward short and Winry finally knew why she didn't see Edward around after lunch. "Hey" called Edward.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about my behavior earlier" Winry surprised when she heard that. At lunch, she could see clearly that he was in a bad mood because of something. Winry just shook her head. Edward stood up as Winry did too. "Well, then, let's start over" Winry blinked. She didn't understand what he means "I'm Edward Elric, nice to meet you" Ed raised his right hand for a handshake and now Winry understand what he means earlier.

Winry smiled, "I'm Winry Rockbell, nice to meet you, too," she said as they shook hand. Winry happy with this, but deep in heart she felt something else "Um, mind if I ask you something?"

"No, what is it?"

"Do you know 'Love Site'? Maybe this sounds crazy, but she need to ask him this.

"Yes, I do. Everyone knew about it, so why?" asked Ed back. He confused where these talks will lead.

"Do you have an account there?" Edward nodded his head to answered Winry question "Mind to tell me who's your name there?" Edward a bit surprised. Should he tell her? Or not?.

Edward looked away, "I don't mind, but… please don't laugh at my name," he said a bit blushed. He knows that his name is silly, he admit it.

Winry shook her head "Of course, I won't"

"Well, it's Heroic Alchemist" Winry eyes widened when she heard that. What?

.o.o.o.o.

Cut! Hope you like the chapter. Review! :D


	6. Bad Step

**Love Site**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, it belong to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei!

Chapter Six 'Bad Step'

"What?" Winry thought, but don't know that she said it loud.

Ed frowned "What's wrong?" asked Ed curious. She seems shocked, it's because his name? "I knew it! You trying too holding your laughter, right?" asked Ed suspiciously.

Winry quickly shook her head "No! That's not what I mean! It's because—" Winry stopped. She almost said it! She still isn't ready, yet. Winry just too shocked. She couldn't believe it! Edward is her online friend? What a coincident is this? No, is this a fate? Nelly always said that no coincident in this world, but fate "Nevermind" just those words escaped from her lip.

Ed raised an eyebrow. She just wanted to said something, "Why, then, you asked about it?" Winry gasped. How in the world she tell him about it? Winry turned around; ready to go, but suddenly Ed grabbed her wrist "Shhh…" Ed's hushed with his finger on his lips. Winry blinked "They've found me" She didn't know who he refers with '_They_' "I'm sorry, but I need your help," he said before he whispered something to her ear. Winry eyes widened as she listened to him.

.o.

"Girls, come here! He's here!" yelled one of Edward's fans girls. They're had been search Ed for hours everywhere and just one place left, Library. In an instant they were all gathered in front of the library, "Come on, girls!" They're walked in and search for him in the every corner, until…

"Girls!" yelled one of girls "He's here, but—" all at once they're gathered and shocked when they caught sight of Ed's back and he was hugged… her. The new girl,Winry Rockbell.

"Uh, Edward… until when we do have doing this? My arms are getting numb," whispered Winry to Ed who still hugged her tightly. This is part of the plan after all. Wait, what plan?

Flashback

"I'm sorry, but I need your help," he said before he whispered something to her ear. Winry eyes widened as she listened to him.

"Wha—? You're kidding, right?" asked Winry who couldn't believe what she just heard. Ed shook his head "But—"

"Oh, come on! They're gonna chase after me until night! They like stalker! I can't stand it anymore," Ed said sadly, he just wants some peace, but those girls wouldn't left him alone and his head will explode if this keeps up. The girls always gave him a present, well Ed was popular after all. Become his girlfriend are dreams for all girls in the high school and only one way to stop them. That is, he must pick one of the girls to become his girlfriend. He heard from his younger brother, Al, that the girls held a contest _'to become his girlfriend_'. Edward sighed and shook his head. This is unbelievable.

"Is there any other way to stop them?" Winry asked. She hoped that there's another way. She still couldn't believe her ears. She knows that he popular, but she couldn't believe that the situation already this worse. Oh… no.

"No, only one way to stop them and that is to become my girlfriend," replied Ed as he looked around. If there's a sign from his fan club.

"But, why me?" Winry confused. Why he chose her? "There's many another beautiful girls than me and we just met"

Edward sighed, he didn't know either. Why he chose her "Then, how about fake girlfriend? Is that fine? Just a temporary" Ed explained.

Winry face fell. Should she accept it or not? She really couldn't believe what has happened to her in one day. She just barely knows that Edward is her online friend. The Heroic Alchemist, but this is too much. "Fake girlfriend?" Winry repeated.

"Yes, fake girlfriend," said Ed nodded his head.

Winry blinked. Well, just a fake, right? This isn't real. So, why not "Okay," answered Winry agreed with the plan, but she didn't know that the decision she made will changed her life forever.

Edward panicked when the girls had arrived "Winry, Hug me!" he ordered and Winry seemed surprised "Hurry!" with that Ed pulled her arm and hugged her. Well, this is bad. A very bad step, indeed.

End of the Flashback

.o.o.o.o.

Stop! That's chapter six for you and I know, it's short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Well, then, what do you think of this chapter? Review!


	7. Second Step

**Love Site**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, it belong to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei!

Chapter Seven ' Second Step'

"Uh, Edward… until when we do have doing this? My arms are getting numb," whispered Winry to Ed who still hugged her tightly.

"Relax, you just need to follow my plan and everything will be fine" he whispered to her ear.

"Hey, Newcomer! How dar—"complain one of the girls, but stopped when Ed turned around and eyed them "Our dear Edward, who is that girl?" asked the girls.

"She's my girlfriend" answered Ed quick and made all the girls shocked while Winry wondering why the girls call him _'Our dear Edward'_.

"What?" Said the girls didn't believe "Is that really true?"

"Of course. Now, then, will you guys stop following me? The winner of this contest is her," Ed pointed to Winry who was standing beside him. The girls yelled in annoyance. But, they can't do anything.

"Okay! Then, the contest 'to become Edward's girlfriend' is over!" with that, they all left.

Winry sighed in relief "It's finally over!"

"No, it isn't"

"What do you mean?" asked Winry who now nervous. There's more?

"It's true that they're stop following me, but the news is already spread, so if they know that you are fake girlfriend, they will start chasing after me again, so do you understand what I mean?" asked Ed to Winry. Winry could only stared in disbelief at him and slowly nodded her head.

"That's mean, I must pretend to become your girlfriend until you graduate?"

"Well, yeah, we're in junior year so this only applies for one year," explained Ed.

"But, still—"

"It's getting late; you'd better go to home, want me to give you a ride?" Ed cut in.

Winry looked into her wristwatch. Its read 05.30 p.m. "Wow, you're right. It's getting late, but no thanks, I can walk. My home not to far from here" said Winry and Ed nodded his head.

"Okay, then, see you! "Said Ed as he walked off and waved his hand before he walked out the library.

.o.

"Oh, so tired!" Winry tossed her bag onto the bed and then lay beside it. Winry was looked to the ceiling. Thinking about what had happened today and as usually, her parents still busy with their works. Well, Winry didn't mind. As long as her parents are safe, she will be fine with it. Winry eyes moved into the clock on the wall. Its 07.00 p.m. All the way home, she visited so many shops. She enjoy being in the Central. Then, her hand phone rang. She reached her bag and took the hand phone from the bag. There's incoming call, it's Nelly "Hello?"

"_Winry! How is your day at your new school?"_ asked Nelly through the phone. She seemed happy. Wirny sighed. Nelly didn't change at all. Always worried about her and make sure that she's fine.

Winry giggled, "It's unbelievable! Guess what? I met him today!" Winry heard Nelly laughed and then asked her so many questions at once "Okay, I'll explain it" and Winry explained all. How she met him today and everything what had happened today. "You see? I've done the first step"

Nelly chuckled, _"Then, next is the second step!"_

"The second step?" Winry repeated, "What is it?"

"_Well, all you have to do is, make him yours!"_ said Nelly with happy while Winry nodded her head in understanding, before she realized what Nelly said just now.

"W, What? Why I must do that?"

"_Come on, you like him, right?"_ asked Nelly.

"Well, a little…"

"_Great! Then, do it! I'll tell you the third step after you manage to do the second step, okay? Have a good sleep!"_ with that Nelly hang up and leaving Winry stunned. Well, maybe she need talk with her online friend, with Edward. Winry rose up and made her way to her laptop and start playing it, but she chose to sleep after she noticed that Ed didn't online. Well, this unusual. He's always online at this hour or so. Winry felt uneasy. Is he fine?

.o.

Edward stared at his door apartment almost for an hour now. He hesitated to come inside. He just don't want to met with his father or maybe he can avoid his father and directly to his room and locked it? Well, anyhow, he still stood there stared at his apartment door until he heard click and the door open.

"Edward, come in, why you stood there?" Edward gasped when he heard that similar voice. That was his father. Ed looked away. Hoenheim sighed; his older son is so stubborn. Well, he didn't blame Edward for that "Look, we need to talk" said Hoenheim and Ed ignored his father as he stepped in. Ed stopped and turned his head to face him and glared at his Father before Ed made his way to his room and locked it.

"Father is everything okay?" asked Al who just finished took a shower and he dressed in pajamas while the towel rested on his shoulder. His hair still wet. His father shook his head to answer Al question. "Brother is really stubborn"

.o.

Ed lay on his bed and covering his face with his arms. He had a tiring day. Edward sighed as he decided to get up and made his way to where his laptop was. He needs a little chat.

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Hey, you online, but are you there, **Mechanic_Freak99**?

There was no reply. He waited for 10 minutes, but still no reply. When he was about to shutting down the laptop, came a reply from his online friend.

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Hey, sorry, just reply you. Yes, I'm here. What is it?

Edward smiled. Now he has someone to talk to…

**Heroic_Alchemist**: No, it's just… I had a tiring day. How was your day living in Central?

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Well, it's not so bad, I think. It's fun, actually. At school.

Ed frowned. Since she moved to Central, it's mean she go to high school, but what high school?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Hey, Princess, where do you go to school?

Again, no reply from her. Is it so difficult to tell where you go to school? He's not gonna do anything to her. He waited and after 8 minutes came a reply.

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Well, it's already late, we'd better go to bed.

She's changing the topic. Well, he didn't force her to tell where she go to school, anyway.

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Well, maybe you right, Princess. *Smiled* Oh, before that what is your favorite color?

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Well, I don't know, maybe it's blue. I'm not sure. You?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: It's black. Black is cool.

**Mechanic_Freak99**: *laughing* Black? Why black?

**Heroic_Alchemist**: I already said it, 'cause it's cool!

**Mechanic_Freak99**: Easy. You are not angry, aren't you? *teased*

**Heroic_Alchemist**: Of course not!

**Mechanic_Freak99**: You angry. I knew it. *laughing*

Edward groaned. He hated when she teased him.

.o.o.o.o.

That's it! It's short, but at least it's longer, isn't it? Oh, and what do you think? Will Edward find out who is his online friend? Wait until you get the next chapter! Oh, yeah, I'll rarely update from now on, but don't worry! I'll continue this story. So, Review! :D


	8. Re: Unexpected Step

**Love Site**

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, it belongs to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei!

Chapter Eight 'Re: Unexpected Step'

"Hey, hey! Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"That Edward already has a girlfriend"

"Really? Who could that be?"

"It's the new girl. If I'm not wrong her name is Winry"

"Oh, I wonder if it's true?"

"Who knows?"

Winry walked through the corridors, upset when she heard their conversation. Almost everyone at the school is talking about her! Now, Winry regrets that she agreed to become his girlfriend. Oh, fake girlfriend. She sighed and carefully pushed the classroom door open when she heard a familiar voice "You sighed. It's there anything wrong?" Winry looked to the person standing in front of her. It was Paninya. "Winry?" she asked worried.

Winry smiled "No, I'm fine," answered Winry and she quickly sat down in a nearby chair while Paninya took seat beside her "Look, nothing is wrong" said Winry trying to convince her.

"No, I know that you lied" Winry gasped. Did Paninya know that she… no, it's impossible! "You and Edward are only fake couple, right?" whispered Paninya and totally surprised Winry. How did she know…? Paninya laughed when she saw Winry's expression "Calm down! I won't tell anyone about it!" Winry blinked and when she opened her mouth to ask Paninya how she knew about it, she was hushed with a finger on her lips "Shh…! I know what you're going to ask me, but sorry, I can't tell you yet," Winry was about to protest when the teacher entered the classroom. Paninya giggled, and Winry scowled, but she was grateful that she wasn't in the same class as Edward, well at least in the morning.

.o.

"Paninya!" called Winry while trying to chase her "Paninya!" she called again, but she was ignored. Winry was really annoyed and didn't realize someone was in front of her until she bumped into them. "Ouch!" she muttered.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Winry knew that voice! No… she will do everything to avoid him. She just didn't want to meet with him today. Edward looked at her "Oh, it's you" he said just realizing the girl is Winry and not one of his fan club members who purposely bumped into him. He sighed when he noticed that Winry wanted to go "Geez, why were you avoiding me all this morning?" Edward holds her wrist to prevent her from going "Wait, we need to talk," Winry could only sweat drop. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

.o.

"Of all places, why the library?" Winry asked not understanding why he chose this destination.

Edward turned his head "Well, then, how about the restroom?" he said grinned and Winry blushed "Just kidding," he said before he burst out into laughter when he noticed Winry's face.

"Shut up!" she yelled. Because of that, they both got glares from everyone in the room

"Quite!" they all said in unison.

"Sorry!" they apologized.

"I like it here, because it's so peaceful and nice" Ed explained as he took a book from the shelf and stared at the cover. "You should read this one, it's good" Edward threw the book to Winry and she caught it.

"Chemistry?" Winry said reading the title of the book "Well, I'm not interested in chemistry, anyway back to the point" Edward titled his head to the left. Right to the point, huh?

"Well, the girls are starting to suspect our relationship isn't real," he whispered _'So, he noticed that too, huh?' _Winry thought_, _"If we don't show… you know… our seriousness, then they'll know that we're not a couple, and I don't want them start chasing me again. They're troublesome, you know that?"

_'Wow, he blushed when he said 'our seriousness'. He's cute' _Winry thought and didn't realized that she smiled_ _'Wait! Why did I think that? No!' __while Winry held an internal battle with her mind Edward looked at her with a confused face__, _'What's with her?' ___he thought.

"Then, what's your plan?" Winry said breaking the silence and Ed gave her a hesitating face "What? Are you don't have any plan at all?"

Ed shook his head "No, that's not it, well… I do have one" Ed leaned forward "At least, we should be together when we're at school or outside," he whispered.

"I understand that we should be together when we're at school, but why outside the school?" Winry asked in low voice. This is troublesome!

"Well, I mean don't go out with another man, you know... Officially, I'm your boyfriend. Even if this relationship is a fake," Winry blushed when she heard it. _'Wait! Why am I blushing?' _Winry thought_, _"It's time to go home, but before that can you go with me? And in return I'll take you home" he asked.

"Um," she hesitated, he just need her to go with him, but why her feeling keep telling her that something bad is gonna happen? Well, she was sure that everything would be just fine "How long?" Winry asked.

"Just for a while, believe me I won't do anything to you" Winry nodded her head to answer Edward's question.

.o.

"A c-clothing store?" Winry said as she stepped out of the car "You need me to go with you for this?" asked Winry.

"Well, they say that girls have a good taste," replied Ed as he came out from the car and closed the car door "Come on," He said walked into the store and Winry sighed before she followed Ed behind.

.o.

"Geez, it's already been an hour since we got to this store," Winry said tiredly. Edward always asked her opinion about which clothes looked good and now he can't decide between a red shirt or a black. Winry began to lose her patience.

"Both are good, I think" Edward said stared at the two shirts that lay on the chair beside Winry.

Winry shook his head "Get the black one," Winry said as she turned the next page of the magazine that she read.

Edward frowned "Why?"

"Black is your favorite color, right? So, why don't you choose that one?" Edward eyes widened. He never told her about his favorite color, so how does she know_—? 'Wait! Don't tell me that she…'_

.o.o.o.o.

How was the chapter? Is it good or not? I want your answer! And oh, starting of this chapter eight **FullmetalFan16 **who became my beta reader! Thanks for reading, anyway!

Review, please!

**Ariet.**


	9. Lucky Step

**Love Site**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, it belongs to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei!

Chapter Nine 'Lucky Step'

"Huh? When have I ever told you my favorite color?" Winry froze when Ed asked her. Did she really say it? Oh, no… She must find an excuse for this or Edward will know that she… "Hey?"

Winry quickly closed the magazine and put it on the table beside her "Uh, no… I just thought that black was your favorite color, because you always wear black clothes, so I…"

"I see" Edward cut in "Well, it's true" Edward just thinking that Winry could be his online friend, but that's impossible, right? "Okay, then I'll buy them both, since I can't decide which I like most," Winry stared at him in disbelief. First, he said that he must buy one of them and was having a hard time deciding which to buy, but in the end… Oh, dear. He's getting on her nerves now.

"Hey, Winry, come on" Edward said as he made his way to the doorway, but stopped when he realized that Winry still did not move from where she sat "Winry?" he called and this time she answered him.

She sat up "Yes, yes" With that, both of them walked out from the store.

.o.

"Thanks for the ride..." Winry looked down at Edward in the car window. Edward nodded his head, and then smiled "See you tomorrow, then" Winry waved her hand as she made her way to her house.

"Winry! Wait!" he called. She stopped on her tracks and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Um..." He wanted to ask her about previous events in the store, how she knew his favorite color. She said that she concluded that because he always wore black clothes and thought it could be his favorite color, but he felt there was something odd here "Winry…"

"What?" Winry heart was pounding now. Does he know that she's...

"You know, well...never mind,"

Argh! 'Why can't I ask her about that?' Ed thought as he rubbed his hair. He just didn't have the courage to ask her. If it's true that she is 'his Princess' what's he hesitating about? Wait. She has asked him about what his username on Love Site was yesterday! And she just moved to Central yesterday when his online friend Mechanic_Freak99 did too! Is this a coincidence? No, no, no… He refused to believe that.

"Edward?" Winry's voice brings back him to the real world. "If you had nothing to ask me then can I…?" Winry pointed to her house.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry," Ed said as he starting his car. "Good Night, then,"

"Good Night," Winry said and waved to him as his car began to move. She kept staring at his car until it was out of sight. She sighed. That was close. She made her way to her house and hoped to have a good sleep tonight.

.o.

Edward woke up with a terrible headache. He groaned as he rose up. His head felt ready to explode anytime now. He thought about last night again and groaned. He had just gotten back after he took Winry home and wanted to have dinner, but his appetite left when he saw his father. Hoenheim was sitting on the chair beside Alphonse as the pair ate dinner. He ignored Al when his brother tried to convince him to have dinner with them, so their father could talk to him. Ed hadn't spoken to his father in nearly two years. Not after that incident. He hates his father. "Brother, give him one more chance to fix everything," said Al as he sat up and grabbed Edward's shirt sleeve. He still ignored him "Brother…"

"Alphonse, don't force your brother to do something he doesn't want to do," Hoenheim stared at his eldest son. "Leave him alone," Al released his grip on his brother's shirt and sat back down. Ed looked away. He didn't want to see his father's eyes.

"Al, I already gave him two chances, but he failed and I don't want to give him the third chance," Edward said as he made his way to his room and then locked it. Al sighed. What Edward said was true after all. But, everyone always make mistake, right? His brother is really stubborn.

Ed regretted not having dinner. Now, his stomach wouldn't stop growling. He walked by holding on to whatever was around to keep himself steady, because he couldn't walked properly due to his terrible headache. That was when he heard Al's voice.

"Brother, are you awake?" Al knocked Ed's door, but after a waiting for a while and hearing no answer, he heard things falling "Brother! Are you okay in there?" Al quickly opened the door and walked in, surprised when he saw a mountain of books on the floor "Brother?" called Al worried that his brother was buried in the books.

"Al.. help me" Al sighed when he heard Edward voice from the pile of books. His prediction was true. "Wait a minute" with that, Al pulled out his brother from the pile.

"Thank god! I thought I was gonna die!" Ed said as he took a deep breath.

Al laughed, "I guess you have a headache, am I right?" Ed scowled as an answer to Al's question. "Come on, breakfast is ready. You need to eat or you'll pass out," Al helped Edward stood up.

Ed frowned "Is he there?" asked Ed worried about seeing his father. Al shook his head.

"Dad's at work," Ed smiled. Finally, he can eat in peace.

.o.

Winry looked around and then to her wristwatch for the fourth time now. He's late. Edward told her to wait for him, so he could pick her up and go to school together. Her heart just almost stopped when she saw an incoming call from Edward last night after he took her home. But, not that was not what made Winry's heart stop. If she remembered correctly, she never gave him her phone number and she never asked him for his either. So, why is there an incoming call from him? Winry only stared at her phone on the table as it rang. She hesitated to pick up the phone and let it go to voicemail. She was about to grab her phone when a message came in. It was from Edward. She clicked on the 'open' button.

_Hey! Why you don't you pick up the phone? _

Winry quickly replied: _Wait, If I remembered. I never gave you my number phone and also the opposite! _

Not long after that there was message from Edward.

_Oh, sorry. I secretly took your phone when you were busy reading magazines at the store and saved my number on it. _

Winry cursed. Why she didn't notice? And she quickly replied the message: _Well what do you need? _

_I'll pick you up tomorrow, so we can go to the school together. You know the reason, right? _

Of course, she knew! They must always be together on the school, so the girls think that they're in a serious relationship. Then, she replied to his message. _Yes, yes._

"I'll be late, if he doesn't get here soon," Winry didn't want to be late on her third day. And that's when she heard a car horn. Winry turned her head to where the sound came from. Finally!

"Come on!" Edward said as he pointed to the seat beside him. Then, Winry made her way to him, climbed inside the car, and closed the car door with annoyance. Edward was a bit surprised at that. Is she angry with him? "Hey, Winry" he called.

"Just start the car!" she half-shouted and Edward quickly turned his keys. They had said nothing to each other almost in the half-way to the school. Edward was too nervous to talk to Winry right now. No doubt, she was angry with him. But… for what?

"Wi-Winry" he stuttered, breaking the silence.

"Just watch the road," she said and looked away. Edward sighed.

"Why are you mad at me?" Ed asked and Winry groaned. Did he really not know?

"It's obvious, isn't it? You secretly took my phone yesterday!" she yelled.

"I already said I was sorry, didn't I?" he yelled back.

"Yes, I know! But, you could've ask me instead of taking my phone without my permission!" Winry shot back.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again," he apologized. Winry stared at him. As usual, his hair was tied into a high ponytail and he's wore his black outfit. Winry sighed.

"It's okay," Winry said with a smile. Edward smiled back. Not long after that, they arrived. Suddenly, Winry felt nervous. Edward got out of the car and made his way to her door and opened it. He offered his hand, and Winry blushed "T-Thank you," she said as she took his hand. The girls looked at them surprised with what they saw.

"I think the plan is working," he whispered to her ear and her face got even redder. She wanted to hide now. She just looked down all the way until she reached her class.

"Take care, then," Edward said as he left. They don't have same class this morning. Winry didn't say anything. Her face is still red and she didn't want him to see.

.o.

"Oh, that was romantic!" Paninya commented when she remembered what had happened in the morning "Seriously! Are the two of you really a fake couple or not?" she whispered to Winry who walked beside her.

Winry sighed "Of course. This relationship isn't real," Winry answered. Paninya let out a small giggle.

"Okay, then. I'm going home now," Paninya was about to walk off, but stopped and turned around. "Winry, are you sure that you don't want to go with me?" she asked.

"No, Edward said that he'll take me home, but thanks anyway," Paninya smiled "But, now I can't find him. Where is he?" she search for Edward almost for an hour now, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Try the library," Paninya suggested and Winry just remembered that he told her the library was his favorite place. Wherever he's gone to, the place she always found him in was the library.

"Right! Thanks Paninya!" Winry said as she walked off to the library.

"No problem!" she said waved her hand.

.o.

"Now… where is he?" Winry looked around the library. The library was big and it was not easy to find him. "What's his favorite book?" she asked herself. "Is it chemistry?" Winry took the book from the shelves and stared at its cover. Right! He said to her yesterday that this book was good. Winry looked around. Maybe she will find him near this section and her gaze stopped when she caught the sight of someone. He lay on the floor with his back against the shelves, like before, but this time his face isn't covered by the book, which instead rested on his chest.

Winry made her way to him and knelt beside him. He looked peaceful in his sleep. If she really looked at his face, he was actually quite handsome. Winry blushed. Why is she-? Well, that doesn't matter now. She couldn't deny that he was handsome. Now Winry stared at his lips. The temptation. Without realizing, her face was already an inch from his!

"How long do you plan to stare at my face?" Winry jumped in surprised when she heard his voice. Was he awake this whole time? His eyes were still closed, though. Slowly he opened his eyes, Winry took a step back "Aw, man… I fell asleep again," He stood up and returned the book that he read back to the shelves before he asked Winry, "What time is it?"

Winry looked to her wristwatch "Four pm," she answered and Ed yawned.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. I'll take you home now," Edward said as he started to walk but then stopped. "Winry, can I ask you something?"

Winry blinked, her feeling telling her that this wasn't good "Yes, what is it?"

"Well, it's been bothering me since yesterday," Edward said "Maybe this won't make any sense, but are you, by any chance, Mechanic_Freak99?"

.o.o.o.o.

Hello, guys! Sorry for the late update.

Actually, I'm must update since yesterday, but... I couldn't. It's all because... my brother at home. I can't use the internet freely if he's at home. Oh, well... I'm already update now. Also thanks to FullmetalFan16 to beta-ed this. Here's note from her:

Note: Hey, this is **FullmetaFan16**, Ari's beta, asking all of her reader's to review :) Each review saves cupcakes all around the world. Where would we be without cupcakes? ***puppy dog eyes***


	10. Worst Step

**Love Site**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, it belongs to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei!

Chapter Ten 'Worst Step'

Now what? What should she say? Winry stared at the floor shocked. She didn't know how to answer him. How? How? Right now just those words in her mind. She couldn't even look at him. Was she nervous or something? She didn't know. Her heart was pounding hard. She couldn't hear any other noise besides that. "Winry?" Edward called her for the fourth time, but she didn't answer. Did he say something wrong? "Are you okay?" he asked and slowly she looked up.

"Yes, I'm okay," Edward, sighed in relief when he heard that. While, on the other hand, Winry's head was completely blank, she couldn't think of anything. Oh, what a wonderful day, indeed.

"You asked who I am in that love site, but I'd forgotten to ask you that time about this," he said "And now, I ask you again; are you, by any chance, Mechanic_Freak99?," Winry gasped when Edward eyed her.

"Well…" Is it alright to say _'yes'_? Or should she say _'no'_? Suddenly, an idea popped into her brain. Maybe, if she excuse herself to the restroom and use that chance to escape? Why not? "Um, I think I must go to the restroom first," Winry excused herself and started walking.

"Wait," Edward grabbed her by the wrist. Why was she trying avoid this so much? That's a lame excuse. He knows that she'll use that excuse to escape. No. No way would he let her go that easily. Wait! Why she trying to avoid this? Does that mean…? Ah. I see..., Ed thought. He turned her body, so they would see eye to eye. "I take that as a 'yes'," he said having already made his decision.

"What? I didn't even answer you," Winry turned around to face Edward. He grinned.

"You tried to avoid me and you're nervous. That is an answer," he started to explain as his grin got bigger. He was totally right about this and there's one thing he must make sure of. If it's true that she is his princess, she would react when he called her by that name. "So? Am I wrong, Princess?" Winry blushed.

"Don't call me that...," she said under her breath.

His grin turned into a smirk. He was right after all "Why? Like I said before, it suits you," he whispered to her ear, make her face even redder. Edward smiled, knowing that he was right. He loved being right. Now she was caught. Winry is his princess. No mistake. Everything will become more interesting, now "Princess, it's time to go to home," Edward offered his hand and she accepted it. Again, he laughed.

"W-What's so funny?" she asked nervous.

"Princess… Caught you" he said as he tightened his grip. Again, she only looked down, blushing madly. Ed chuckled "Oh yeah, back at the library...," Winry looked up. What's Ed gonna ask this time? "I wonder... why were you so close? When you were staring at my sleeping face?" a silly question indeed. He knows that, but he could feel Winry's breath against his neck and face that time or was that only his imagination? Oh, well… He needs an answer. He waited for her to answer, but he received silence. "Winry?" He turned his face to Winry. Winry covered her face with her hands. Ed frowned.

"W-w-why y-you suddenly asking that question?" she asked with her hands still covered her face. Winry feel really embarrassed. He did wake up! Oh my. And she almost kissed him back there! She was glad that she didn't do it.

"Why? Well, I could felt your breath against my neck and fa—"

"Just drop it will you?" she cut him off half shouting. Edward was a little surprised by her reaction. What had he done to make her act like that? He just spoke his mind.

"O-okay," Edward finally said. He didn't want to have a fight for a second time this day. He already had enough.

**Meanwhile, in another part of the library… **

"How was it?" asked a person with glasses as he pretended to read a book.

"It was a success," replied the person beside him. He's doing the same, only he didn't wear glasses. "The situation?" he asked to the person who sat across him. She wore glasses and her blonde hair was tied up. She looked serious reading the book she held.

"Clear," she confirmed, "They have left, right Paninya?" She eyed Paninya who stood near the entrance of the library; Paninya nodded her head to answer, "Roy, is this enough?"

Roy "mhmm'ed" as he nodded. "The mission is complete," he stated. Riza and Paninya sighed, while Havoc groaned, "I'll treat you guys to dinner! So, where should we eat tonight? You decide," Roy said satisfied. All according to the plan.

"Roy, what's your real goal in doing this?" asked Riza annoyed.

Roy smiled "Nothing, but we're having fun doing this, aren't we?"

"Look, he's happy...," Havoc whispered to Riza. She nodded. Paninya made her way to her.

"Somehow, I feel bad, cause we're stalking those two..." she said rubbed her hair "If Edward found out, I'm sure he'd kill us all," When she said that Riza again nodded her head and Havoc shivered.

"What? Don't worry, he'll never know" said Roy before he laughed. Riza, Havoc and Paninya only sweat-dropped at that. "Believe me! I'm a professional when it comes to things like this...," he said eyeing Havoc "Havoc, how about we make a bet?" Havoc gulped. He always loses bets.

"Okay...," replied Havoc giving up. It's pointless to refuse him. "I bet that those two will fall in love with each other and become a real couple," Roy laughed at Havoc's thoughts.

"Okay, then," Roy said "I'm bet the opposite, that those two never become a real couple nor fall in love each other," he said with pride "What's the prize this time?" he asked.

"My laptop" answered Havoc "And you?"

Roy took his car keys from his pocket and shows it to Havoc "My car. You can have it for a month," He'll never win against me, Roy thought with a snicker. He'll have a new laptop soon.

"Don't regret later, Roy," Riza spoke as she made her way to the door.

Roy grinned "Never,"

.o.

"T-Thanks" Winry said stepping out of the car. "And thanks for treating me to dinner, too" Edward smiled. He'd hit the jackpot today.

"No problem, Princess," he said smiled "Oh yeah, tomorrow we don't have school, right?" he asked and Winry nodded. "Then, how about we go somewhere together?" Winry raised an eyebrow "You know… it's not like date or something. We just need spend time together to know each other better, don't you think?" he asked, hoping she would agree.

"Alright," answered Winry. "That's a good idea, then where we will go?"

"Hm, how about going out into town? You just moved here and I could show you around," Winry nodded her head "Okay then, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow," Edward said before he starting his car and driving away.

.o.

"I'm home," Winry walked in to her house and took off her shoes. She was about to go to her room when she noticed the lamp in the kitchen was on. She wondered who is in the kitchen? "Mom? Dad?" called Winry as she made her way to the kitchen "Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, Mom and Dad are here," Winry glad to hear her mother's voice from the kitchen and she quickly went to the kitchen.

"You guys came home early!" Winry hugged her mother, "Why?" she asked as her father sat in the chair drinking coffee.

Her mother smiled to her "Don't mind that, we missed you dear," her mother said, "By the way, who was that?" Winry frowned. She had no idea who they were referring to.

"Who?" she asked back.

"The one who took you home," her father said. Now, Winry understood. Her parents were asking about Edward. They wanted an explanation. "Is he your boyfriend?" Winry gasped. Boyfriend? Well, as fake boyfriend he is. But she can't answer her parent's question like that, right? That he is only a fake boyfriend?

"He's friend of mine" Her father raised an eyebrow when he heard the answer while her mother let out a small giggle. "What?" Winry asked.

"Nothing, dear. Nothing...," her mother answered and only making Winry more confused. Well, where will fate bring me now? she wondered. Winry sighed.

.o.o.o.o.

Now Ed knows who Winry! What? Oh, well...

And oh I won't reply review until you asked me something or I think it's needs to be reply. Just tell it to you people. Oh yes, one more thing. Sorry about the cliffhanger lately. I didn't mean to ending it like that, but I had to. Thanks for beta-ed this and the advice for me** FullmetalFan16**! I'll keep it. =D

Anyway, Review!


	11. Mysterious Step

**Love Site**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, it belongs to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei!

Chapter Eleven 'Mysterious Step'

Alphonse sighed. His brother came home late again. Although, his brother had sent him a text message about getting back late, Al was still worried. He knows that his brother can take care of himself. He also knows that his brother is strong. But, on top of all that, Al was worried about his stubbornness. Yes, his stubbornness. Nothing else. He just doesn't want to listen other people. It's quite difficult to have a brother like that. Once again, Al looked to the clock on the wall behind him. If his brother doesn't get home now, Al sure that their father would start to panic and everything would be messed up. Al took his phone and when he was about to call Edward, the apartment door where they were living opened.

"I'm home"

It was his brother. Edward. Al sat up and made his way to his brother. He tried his best to tell Edward that their father needed to talk with him. Again, Edward ignored him. Al just wanted his brother's relationship with their father to get better. Al understood what happened in the past. Still, he forgave his dad, but Ed wouldn't. "Brother...," he called.

"C'mon, Al… You know that I don't want to talk about this,"

Ed looked annoyed. Al only gave his brother weak smile.

"Al, what's for dinner? I already ate, but I'm still hungry"

Al walked to the kitchen. "I'll prepare it and as long as I'm cooking, you'd better take a shower, Ed," he said to his brother and Edward nodded as he made his way to the bathroom. Not long after Al finished cooking, Ed came. He wore a long black pants and simple white shirt. He let his hair down with a towel resting on his shoulder. Al once asked his brother, 'Why do you keep your hair long'? Al himself looked better with short hair. He just answered 'Because I want to,' Al laughed at that.

"Brother, about rumor in the school that you had a girlfriend, is that true?"

Al didn't believe for a second that his brother had a girlfriend. He's never seen his brother get close with girls and now he has a girlfriend? Oh, impossible.

"Of course," answered Ed with full mouth. Al shook his head.

"Who is it?" Al wondered whom his brother picked to become his girlfriend. So, the contest _'to become Edward's girlfriend' _is already over, huh? Ed frowned.

"Well, it's Winry" Al eyes widened when he heard that. Winry? The new girl? How? "You don't believe me?" Al nodded his head. "Whatever, believe it or not; it's your choice Al" with that, his brother stood up and made his way to his room.

"Wait!" Al half-shouted and make Edward jumped in surprised. Ed turned around. He raised an eyebrow. As if he to say, "What is it?" Al wanted to ask him about how he can get Winry. Since the first day, he saw Winry, because her beauty fascinated Al. He wanted to speak with her and get to know her better, but didn't have courage to do that. But, now she is his brother's girlfriend! Nice. "Nothing," Al said finally.

"You know, Al? Sometimes, you act weird" Al only stared his brother.

"Wait!" said Al again and Ed getting annoyed.

"What?"

"You don't plan to stay up all night playing at that love site again, do you?" Ed sighed. His brother always worried about him.

"Of course not. I've found my Princess after all" Al frowned. What did his brother mean by _'found my Princess'_? "I going to sleep early, so I won't late tomorrow,"

"Huh? What do you mean, Brother?" Al asked "No school tomorrow, right?"

"That's not what I mean," said Ed "Tomorrow, I hafta' wake up early to pick up Winry and show her around the city. She just moved, anyway, so good night Al," Edward said as he shut the door of his room and locked it. Leaving Al stunned.

"Good night" replied Al finally.

**Morning, in some cafe at Central.**

Havoc sat in the chairs one of the cafes in Central, and he took the seat near the window. A cup of coffee was held in his right hand, and he drank from it. After that, he placed the coffee on the table in front of him and then his phone rang, the sign of an incoming call. He reached in his pocket and picked it up, "Roy, what is it?" he asked through the phone.

_"I have a mission for you,"_ Roy said. Havoc sighed. Why couldn't he have a peaceful day? "What's it this time?" somehow, Havoc could see Roy smirk.

_"Today, Edward will show Winry around the city and you must follow those two,"_ explained Roy.

"W-wait, you mean those two are dating?" asked Havoc. He heard Roy laugh. _"Not sure, yet"_ answered Roy _"I know this from Alphonse. When I asked if Edward was at home, he said he went out with Winry today to show her around,"_ Roy said, _"So, follow those two,"_

"Why must I? Not you?" asked Havoc annoyed. Why was this his job? He has life, too.

_"Sorry, but today I'm going out with Riza,"_ answered Roy and then he laughed, _"We're dating and Paninya's also busy. That's why"_ before Havoc can protest, Roy cut in _"So, see you later!"_ with that, Roy hung up. "Damn," cursed Havoc under his breath. Now, he don't have time to search for pretty girls. He needs a girlfriend, too. Poor Havoc.

.o.

A horn was heard. Winry quickly ran downstairs "I'm leaving!" she shouted, so her parents could hear. Her mother walked out from the kitchen "Have a safe trip!" her mother said as she waved her hand when Winry closed the door. "Can't you be more patient?" said Winry annoyed because Edward wouldn't stop honking. "It's noisy,"

"You're too slow, that's why," he shot back as he stepped out of the car. Winry scowled. "C'mon, get in…" he said opening the car door for the passenger seat. Winry blushed, "...Princess," Ed finished. Winry got inside the car and sat. "Thanks," Edward placed his right hand over his chest and bowed, only made Winry's face more red than the color itself. Today Edward wore his black outfit, and as usual, he tied his hair into a high ponytail. While, Winry wore a simple white blouse with skirt. Today, Winry let her hair down and she uses a few hair tongs to avoid her hair falling into her face.

"Are you ready?"

Winry nodded her head as she looked at Edward who was now seated beside her. As the car began to driving away, Winry stared out of the window and the wind blew her hair. About ten minutes later, They both had arrived in the city of Central. Winry just realized how big Central was. Ed laughed. "Don't go too far from me or you'll get lost," Ed offered his hand and Winry nodded as she took it. Ed started to show her around. But, most of the tour was Ed showing her the restaurants and food. "I wondering, is your head only full of food, Ed?" asked Winry laughed. He scowled.

"Of course, not!" he denied. "Oh, it's already lunch time" he looked to his wristwatch "Winry, how about we have lunch at one of the restaurants?" asked Ed who really hungry now.

"I don't mind, but…"

"I'll treat you" Edward cut in. As if he knows what Winry's problem is. "Agreed?" asked Ed once again and Winry smiled to answer his question.

While Winry and Edward enjoyed their time together, Havoc was feeling sorry for himself, because he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Damn, why's today so damn hot?" muttered Havoc as he sat on a random chair he found. He kept sitting on the chair and looked up to the sun above before he noticed that he lost his target's tracks. He quickly sat up and scanned the area, but couldn't find Edward or Winry "Crap, I lost their footprints!" Havoc ran through the crowded to search for them.

**Back to where Edward and Winry were… Let Havoc find them. **

"I'm full!" Ed leaned his back on the chair. He has finished his lunch.

"This flavor, please," Ed saw Winry order another ice cream from the waiter. This is the third time. After the waiter left, Winry felt Ed staring at her "What?" she asked.

"You already ate ice cream twice and you want more?" he said as he put his right hand on the table while the other one through his hair "Today is so hot" he muttered. Winry giggled. Ed frowned "What?"

"You already know the answer" she said "Today is so hot, that's why" Ed nodded his head in agreement. Why is today so damn hot? He groaned. Then, Winry's ice cream arrived. The waiter told her to enjoy it and leave. Winry smiled. "You want some?" she asked. Ed shook his head "Okay, then," with that, she start dig in.

"Winry, may I know the reason why you moved to Central?" Winry stopped eating the ice cream and looked to Edward.

"Well, it's because my parents were assigned to work at Central from now on and they can't leave me alone in Resembool," she answered. Edward mouth forms an 'o' "That's the reason," before Ed can ask another question Winry cut him "Hey, Ed have you lived in Central since you were a kid?" she asked.

"No, I haven't" he answered, "I lived here, only since I was ten years old," Edward quickly finished. Before he knows he already, live in Central with his father after their mother dead due to illness.

"Oh, I see"

Edward looked up. Wait, when he was staring looked down? He sighed. Winry was back to eating her ice cream. When he was planning to watch her eat, a question popped into his head. "Hey, Winry," he called and Winry eyes who eyed the ice cream in front of her, now eyed Edward "Have you ever had boyfriend before?" he asked but looked away from her eyes.

"Why all of the sudden?" asked Winry back.

"Well, I just wanted to ask, but you don't need to answer it, if you don't want to," explained him.

"Okay, I'll answer it" she said, "I haven't had a boyfriend. Well, even this relationship is fake… you're my first boyfriend," Edward blushed when he heard that "Then, how about you? Have you had a girlfriend before?"

Ed gulped "No, I haven't. Like you say, even this relationship is fake, you're my first," he replied and now both of them blushed. "Winry, I l—"

"Yo, Edward!" a voice cut him in. Edward turned around to see who it was. It was Roy. He wore white shirt with white jacket on it and jeans "Oh so, you two dating?" asked Roy innocently. Ed scowled.

"No, we're not," said Edward and Winry in unison.

"Huh? I thought you two were couple?" asked Roy again.

"Just shut up, will you?" Ed's mood was totally destroyed when he saw Roy "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Lunch, of course" he answered "With my girlfriend, Riza," when Roy looked beside him, where Riza should be, she was gone "Where is she?" Roy looked around, but didn't find where Riza was.

"Here," Roy turned around. Riza sat on the chair behind him. She wore a three quarter sleeve t-shirt with silk overlay and jeans. She let her blonde hair down. "We're here for lunch, so don't disturb them," Riza pulled Roy's hand.

"Okay, Okay!" Roy finally sat on the chair across Riza "Enjoy your lunch, you two," Roy finally said to Edward and Winry. Then, Winry went back to eating her ice cream and Edward still scowled. He didn't like Roy. Not that he hates him, he just didn't like him. That's all. Roy was in senior year with Riza and Havoc. He knows that he must respect his senior, but Roy totally made him uncomfortable. Edward sighed. While Edward was busy with his own mind, Roy and Riza were wondering where Havoc was. He's the one who was supposed to follow those two, right? Now, where is he? Riza shook her head. He must've lost their tracks and she sure that Havoc busy search them in the town.

**Back to where Havoc is… **

"Not only had I lost their tracks… I'm lost by myself!" Havoc looked around, but only found trees everywhere, is he in the woods? "Someone… Help me…"

.o.o.o.o.

Sorry for the late update, but there you have it. Hope you enjoy the story. Review and tell me what you think.


	12. Stylish Step

**Love Site**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA, it belongs to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei!

Chapter Twelve 'Stylish Step'

Roy yawned. 'I'm still sleepy,' he thought "Roy, pay attention to the road!" yelled Riza as she pointed to the dog in the way. Knowing that, Roy quickly stepped the brakes and stopped the car right before it hit the dog. Riza sighed in relief.

"That was close!" said Roy who was still surprised what had happened just now.

"You almost killed the dog, Roy!" shouted Riza "You better never drive again if you're sleepy!" Roy laughed nervously. He can't say anything if Riza already like that. "Now, we switch" before Roy can protest, Riza cut in "If you insist you still want to drive the car, this will happen again and I'm sure the next one we hit will be a tree or something else" what Riza said was really true, so Roy only nodded his head in agreement and they switched.

"Then I can sleep, since you're the one who driving" Roy said and then yawned. He was really sleepy, because he stayed up all night because the baby from his neighbor was crying and didn't stop until four in the morning. That was really annoying. When he was about to fall asleep, Riza said something.

"Havoc said, that he can't go to school today due to his tiredness," Roy laughed at that. He knows the reason why Havoc is tired, he searched for a way out of the woods all night and found it when the sun rose. "He needs some rest after all" said Roy "Today, I wanna get some rest," Riza raised an eyebrow. What's Roy wants? "So today leave those two alone" he finished before he yawned and fell asleep. Riza sighed.

.o.

"Winry, I wonder why you don't join any club or activities in high school?" Paninya walked beside Winry as she goes to her locker. "Winry~" called Paninya to get her attention "Are you even listening to me?" Winry quickly looked at her. Paninya frowned.

"Oh, yes! I am listening to you" Winry answered her friend immediately "Well, it's because summer is coming and I think it's better to join after summer" Paninya nodded her head understanding what Winry meant. "But, I still wonder about one thing…." Her fingers cupped on the chin, thinking hard.

"About what?" Paninya asked.

"What club I should join?" Paninya laughed at that "Why are you laughing?" she asked, confused as to why her friend was laughing. Did she say something funny? She thinks, she wasn't.

"Sorry," said Paninya when her laughter settled down "It's just... Your face really looks serious and you're thinking hard. I think that you have a serious problem or what, and then you said that you still haven't decided what club you should join in?" Winry pouted when she heard that.

"I just can't decide what club I should join in" Winry pulled a small paper from her pocket "Hmm, I have three clubs here" she gave the small paper to Paninya. Paninya reading it "What do you think?" asked Winry, then her friend looked at her from head to toe "W-what's wrong?"

Paninya sighed, "It's obvious, isn't it?" Winry blinked. She doesn't understands what she mean "Instead of a club, how about cheer leading?" Winry eyes widened. She sure that she didn't wrote cheerleaders as an option, so why Paninya thinks that she fits as a cheerleader? "Winry trust me, you fits as a cheerleader!"

Winry shook her head "No, the problem is… I don't like cheerleader clothes" Finally Paninya understands why Winry didn't want to join . She doesn't like clothes that show her belly, huh? "You know what I mean, right?" Paninya nodded "That's why…"

"No"

"Eh?" Winry blinked a few times.

"You must join the Cheerleaders!" decided Paninya.

"What? But!"

"No but! You must at least try it first. If you don't like, That's fine. Deal?" asked Paninya. It seems that she have specific purpose. "So?"

Winry sighed, "The answer is still no" she answered, refused. She didn't want to and Paninya gave up on convincing her. Then, when they both went to the cafeteria, they met with Alphonse. He was in front of his locker. Winry raised an eyebrow. He has golden hair and golden eyes, too. It reminds her of Edward. But the difference is he has short hair while Ed keep his hair long. When she was about to ask Paninya who he was, Paninya called him.

"Alphonse!" Alphonse quickly starts search whom the one calling him. He looked around, and his sight stopped when he saw Paninya and… Winry. 'Wait, she's here!' Al thought. For an unknown reason he felt nervous and without giving any attention around him, when he wanted to say hi to the both of them, his forehead was hit his own locker door. "Ow!" said Al in pain as he rubbed his forehead.

"Al, are you okay?" asked Paninya, worried.

"I-I'm fine! Don't worry" he replied quickly still rubbed his head. How reckless! He thought.

"Paninya, who is he?" asked Winry finally.

"His name is Alphonse Elric, Edward's younger brother" Winry eyes widened. So, he has a brother? Now, she hopes that Alphonse attitude isn't like Edward's.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to him. He's nice," said Paninya as she pulled Winry along with her to where Alphonse was and oh, he still in pain. "Alphonse, I'll introduce you with Winry" Al who was still in pain, slowly stop all his activity and stood straight when he notice that Winry stood before him "Winry this is Alphonse. Alphonse this Winry"

"Nice to meet you" Al hold his hand. Winry shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too, Alphonse" Winry said.

"Well, you can call me Al for short"

"Okay, then,"

"And I'm sorry if my brother troubled you," Al bowed his head as he said that.

Winry surprised "No, no it's okay, you don't have to apologize in his place" she said, "He needs to apologize by himself," explained Winry. She was really surprised. Al is polite. Not like his brother. They both really different. She thought.

"Alphonse, are you sure that you're okay? You had a big balloon on your forehead there," asked Paninya as she pointed to bump on his forehead. "It's seems like it hurts,"

"Yes, I agreed with Paninya. Are you okay?" asked Winry, worried.

Al shook his head "It doesn't hurt at all; never mind it," he said scratch his hair that doesn't itch at all. "Ah, Winry welcome to Central" greet Al, smiled "You just moved in, right?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks" Winry said returned the smiled.

"Oh yeah, Winry I heard you had a date yesterday with Edward, right?" asked Paninya, make Winry blushed.

"No, he's only show me around Central. That's all" Winry replied looking to the floor to hide her red face "Paninya, where do you heard about that?" Winry curious, from where Paninya knows about yesterday events and even her secret about the fake relationship.

"Ah, well…" Paninya confused how she going to explain, "That's…"

"Oh, Princess here you are" a voice cut in Paninya and make she relief, that's she doesn't need to continue to answer Winry's question while Winry raised her head to see who it is.

"Brother" Al called as Edward walked closer "What's brought you here?" asked Al.

"I'm here to returned this to Princess," answered Ed as he show to Al a hair tong on his hand, causing Al wondering who he refers with 'Princess'

"Ed…" Winry said.

"Princess, here" Ed said as he tossed the hair tong and Winry catches it "You leave it in the car yesterday and I forgot to give it back this morning" explained Ed and Al finally know who is his brother refers with 'Princess'. It's Winry.

"Thanks" muttered Winry after she put the hair tong in the pocket.

"I'm hungry," Ed said, "How about we go to the cafeteria now?" Everyone nodded their heads, agreed. Then, Al, Ed, Winry and Paninya go to the cafeteria. For lunch of course.

"Brother, I still can't believe that she was your girlfriend," Al whispered. Ed laughed, but stopped when he notice that Al had bump on his forehead.

"By the way, what happen to your forehead, Al?" Ed asked. Wondering where Al got that.

Al sighed, "I don't want to explain it, so just drop it okay?"

.o.

"Oh, there they are!" Roy said when he saw Ed and everyone else walked in to the cafeteria, Riza who was seated beside him only sighed, "What took you guys long?" he asked as Ed took a seat across him and so everyone else.

"None of your damn business" Ed answered, "Anyway, what is it?" he continued, "It's unusual for you to be looking for us"

"Summer is coming, how about we go to the beach?" in an instant everyone looked to Roy, "What?" he asked, confused what with the stare.

"You don't intend to spend your time there for looking pretty girls?" asked Riza with hint of anger in it and that totally make Roy scared "Right?" she asked again and Roy quickly shook his head.

"O-Of course not! I already have you, after all!" said Roy nervously and everyone else could only sweat drop. "I just want to have fun at the Beach" he continued.

"Okay, then" Riza said, who now back eating her lunch.

"So, what's your guys' decision?" asked Roy.

"I absolutely agreed" Paninya said, happy. She was really waiting for this. This summer will be fun!

"I don't see why not," Ed said, bored.

"Same with me" that's Al.

"Okay, most of us agreed," Roy said, but immediately notice that the only one who still not answer is Winry. "Winry, your answer?" Everyone stared at Winry. Winry seems a little surprised when Roy called her "What's wrong?"

Winry shook her head "N-Nothing" she replied quickly "W-well, goes to the beach? Okay,"

"Then, it's decided! We go to the beach next week. Two days, 7 until 8 August"

Winry cursed under her breath. Why is she agreed with this plan? Go to the beach? That was ridiculous, she even can't swim! She hates summer. Then, she looked to Ed. He can swim, right? But, if she tell him that she can't swim. He'd definitely laugh at me! "Um, hey Ed?" whispered Winry to Ed who seat beside her. She was decided to tell him.

"Yes? What is it?" whispered Ed back.

"Can you teach me how to swim?" she asked, still whispered, Ed nodded, "Yes, of course. But why?" asked Ed still doesn't know what's Winry mean.

"I can't swim, that's why" Winry replied.

"Eh?"

.o.o.o.o.

Ariet: The summer vacation is waiting for them. Beach! I just remember to tell it to you guys now that the next chapter is the last chapter of this story. Stay Stunned for chapter 13!

Ed: So, the next chapter is the last chapter, huh?

Ariet: Yeah, so what?

Ed: It's too short... you want to end it soon?

Winry: Come to think of it, that's true. Why?

Ariet: T.T I don't want to end it soon, but that's it. No more than 13 chapters. And I, also busy with school, so...

Ed and Winry: That's too bad...

Ariet: Stop it guys... Okay, I need *Ed covered her mouth* Hmmp!

Ed: Enough, you noisy!

Winry: Now review and tell her what you think! *smile*

Ariet: T.T


	13. Sweetest Step

Enjoy! Sorry for the late update, but here chapter 13. Enjoy!

**Love Site**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, it belong to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei!

Chapter Thirteen 'Sweetest Step'

"Eh?" Ed said "Wait, you really ca—Mmph!"

Winry immediately covered Ed mouth. She didn't want to everyone know her biggest secret. She can't swim, because when she was small someone deliberately pushed her into the pool and because she wasn't ready for it, so she think that she will die because she couldn't breathe under the water. And it makes her afraid to swim.

"Ed!" yelled Winry and that's make everyone in the cafeteria looking towards her and Ed.

"Winry, what's wrong?" asked Al curious. Winry shook her head and quickly moved her hand from Ed's mouth. Ed gasped for air. Ed shot Winry a look, as if he says _'What's wrong with you?'_. Winry ignored him and back to eat her lunch_. Stupid, Ed_. Winry thought. The rest of the was filled with silence.

"Somehow, the air is tense" Paninya said and Al nodded.

.o.

As usual, Ed took Winry home. In the journey to Winry's house, they talk about Winry's problem. Winry annoyed that his guess was right. Ed laughed all the way home, when she told him why she can't swim. In the end, Winry hit Ed's head to stopped him laugh. "Don't worry Princess, I can teach you," he said as Winry stepped out of the car. Winry turned around to face Edward after she shut the car door "Then, when we start?" asked Ed.

"As soon as possible, because the trip to the beach is next week" she answered.

"Tomorrow is fine?"

"Okay,"

"But where?" asked Ed. He thinking that if she wants to keep her secret, he can't teach her in the public pool. Everyone will know that she can't swim. "Public pool is fine?" suggested Ed and he got a smack on his head.

"Of course not!" she answer, "I have a pool at home"

"I see, you truly is a Princess" teased Ed, made Winry blushed. "No. I just discover that I have one a few days ago," Ed grinned, "It's decided, tomorrow, then" Ed said before he started the car "The time?"

"Seven am" she replied, Ed waved as he driving away.

.o.

The sun is shone brightly in the sky; the summer has started, also with Winry lesson.

"Let's begin!"

~One Week Later~

"Hiaah…. The beach is so beautiful!" Winry looked around the beach as she walked out of the car "I'm glad that I came!" Riza who just shut the car door raised an eyebrow. She a little confused why Winry said _'she glad that she came'_. Didn't she agree with the plan to go to the beach last week? As Riza wondering about that, Ed seems annoyed about something since the morning. He always answered _'shut up'_ all the time if anyone asked him, what he annoyed about, anyway? Al could only shake his head when he asked about what's up with Ed. He also didn't know. And the opposite, Winry looked very happy. Now, just one thought in their head _'Did those two have a fight again?' _

Havoc who in the start didn't want to came, decided came in the end. His excuse was _'many pretty girls there' _Roy teased him about he's not getting any girlfriend. Riza in the other hand always warned Roy about that she wills _'watching'_ him all the time when they arrived at the beach. Roy was gulped nervously. Paninya the one who came so early in the morning, now sleep in the car because she stayed up all the night before, too excited. They were departure at eight in the morning with two-separated car, which was driving by Roy and Havoc. Roy was using his own car of course, while Havoc was driving Ed's car.

"Don't waste more time, now let's we get change" Roy said and the others nodded.

In ten minutes, they all gathered at the beach. Roy almost fainted when he saw Riza with bikini. While Havoc busy looking for pretty girls. And Al face become red like boiled crab when he saw Winry in Bikini. "Al, where's Ed?" asked Winry, now noticed that the other Elric was gone.

Al shrugged "He said that he needs to eat first" Al said as he remembering Ed walked to the food stand instead to the change place. "I'm sure, he'll catch up with us later, after he eat" Winry nodded at that. For the first, Roy suggested that they're better play the volleyball. Two vs two, the team is Roy with Riza and Winry with Al, and Havoc as the judge.

"Ready? Start!"

In the start, Winry hit the ball and they started play. It was a tough fight, with same score after they play fifth teen minutes "Okay, this is last round!" Havoc said. When Riza hit the ball, her hand was slipped causing the ball goes into the wrong direction and unfortunately, Ed was in the direction the ball goes.

"Hello, Gu—"Edward didn't have a chance to finish because the volley ball hit his face directly and he passed out in an instant. Everyone only sweat dropped at that. "Nice shot" Roy said, grinned.

.o.

Ed woke up with wet cloth on his face, covering his eyes, then he moved it to the side and when he cracked opens his eyes, he directly looked into a pair of blue eyes "Winry?" he mumbled, recognized who had those eyes and Winry smiled. He woke up.

"I thought you not going to wake up" she said, and then sighed, "You hit pretty hard earlier," she said. Ed confused what she mean by that and Winry noticed that "Don't you remember? You was arrived when we still playing volleyball, Riza hand slipped and the ball goes into the wrong direction to where you was" She explained and Ed back closed his eyes, before he back opened his eyes when he finally remember what had happened.

"Uh," Ed said, as he was trying to sat up and that time he noticed that he lay his head on Winry's lap while the umbrella covering them from the heat of the summer sun "Where's everyone else?" he asked looking around the beach.

"They all swimming on the sea" she answer.

"Oh" he said "Anyway, how long I passed out?" he looked to the sun who already high in the sky. He guessed this already mid day or so.

"Around one half hour" she answered. Ed sighed. "Now, why don't we join them?" Winry asked as she looked to the sea where the others were and she saw Al waved to them. Telling them both to join.

Ed nodded "Okay, but…" he paused "Are you sure that you can swim already?" he asked, worried. Remembering last week when he still teach her how to swim and she almost out of breath every time she tried to swimming. Winry nodded. She was sure that she could swim now. "Ed, c'mon, wastes no time!" Winry said, but received no respond from him. She turned around and find Ed stared at something, at first she didn't know what Ed was staring into, but her face become red when she know that Ed stared at her belly. Quickly she covered it with her both arms "Pervert" she said before ran into the sea. Leaving Ed behind.

"Wha—? Hey, what did you say!" yelled Ed as he was trying to catch up with Winry. Winry stuck her tongue out as an answer.

When Ed and Winry join them, Riza apologized to Edward for hit him on the face with the ball. Unknowingly to them, the sun ready to sets. Evening. They all decided to change and eat where they stayed tonight. At an inn near the beach. In the other hand, that time Paninya woke up and quickly stepped out of the car when she noticed that evening already. "Why no one, wake me up~?" shouted Paninya, she really disappointed. She sure, that she already told everyone to wake her up when they already arrived at the beach. She just wanted to take a little nap, that's all. _'Note to self, never stayed up all the night if tomorrow is a trip'_ Paninya said to herself.

.o.

"What's wrong with Paninya?" Winry wondering why Paninya looked really stress and she sat alone on the corner of the room.

Riza sighed, "She disappointed, because she didn't have a chance to swim at the beach today" Winry laughed. Not the usual laugh. Laugh that didn't know how to respond. "I heard that tonight there's will be firework at nine," Riza said as she opened the glass door that lead to the balcony of their room. The male room was next to them.

"Really?" asked Winry.

"Yes"

Then someone knocked their door, Winry walked towards the door to open it "Coming" she said as she opened the door. It was Roy.

"Oh, thank you to open the door, Ms. Winry" Roy said politely, only make Winry blush. Then, Roy gazed moved to Riza "Riza, how about we take a walk tonight? The firework is about to start" he said, leaning against the door. Riza smiled, nodded and walked towards the door. They both left after that. Leaving Winry and Paninya alone.

"I guess, we're alone for tonight, huh?" Winry said as she sat at the end of the bed, but Paninya still sulking. Not long after that, someone knocked the door again. Who it is this time? Winry thought as she opened the door. "Edward?" she said, curious what's he want this time.

Edward didn't looked to her eyes directly "I heard there's will be firework tonight, um-"he paused a moment "How about we take a walk on the shore?" he asked. _Did I miss heard? _Winry thought. She still didn't believe what she just heard. "Winry, you heard me!" he said, a little upset. He hoped that she would agreed.

"Okay, then" she agreed and Ed smiled "But wait" Winry stopped in her tracks "Paninya, are you okay alone?" she asked. Remember that Paninya will be alone if she went with Ed. Paninya turned and nodded, then back sulking.

.o.

They walked in silence most of the way. Since, they both didn't know what they must talk about.

Winry stopped walking, "I didn't believe that I met you for the first time at that love site," Winry talk broke the silence, Ed stopped in his tracks when he heard her voice. He turned around "Your name is silly, what's with the Heroic stuff?" she asked. Realizing that she had asked this once, but she wanted to hear the answer directly. She looked into his eyes.

"Well, I think that name's cool and when I was a little I wanted to be a hero or something like that" he answer. Winry smiled. _I glad that I met him._ Wait, from where that thought come from? "Talk about the nickname, your name is weird, Mechanic_Freak99? What's with that?"

"To tell you the truth, I am a mechanic freak," she explained and Edward mouth forms an 'o' "I love the machine stuff" she said, "Hey, Ed…" she called as she looking up to the sky, watching the fireworks.

"What?"

"Back at the restaurant when you showed me around Central, you wanted to say something, but can't finish it because Roy was cut in, what is it?" Ed gulped. _Why now she asked me that?_ He thought. Then, there's an awkward silence between those two. Winry who's waiting for him to answer, confused with the silence. When she wanted to ask him why, Ed said something that surprised her. Even Winry didn't believe her ears at all.

"Say, Princess…" he start, "I want to ask you a question and answer me"

"Just say it, Ed"

"Um- this is really hard for me to say it, but…"

"Just say it already!" Winry said, she getting annoyed. What's the question, after all?

"D-Do you like me?" Winry jaw hang open when Ed asked that question. Ed waited for an answer for ten minutes, but still no answer "That's what I want to ask you about back then, Winry?" he called. Nervous.

Winry open her mouth to answer, but he didn't heard the answer since at the same time the firework blown in the sky. But he sure heard word 'Yes' from her, causing he blushed. Without noticed that Roy and Riza is watching both of them from afar. Roy smiled. _So, they both confessed to each other, huh?_ _Looks like me lost bet with Havoc this time. _Roy thought.

"You lost the bet, Roy," Riza said starting walking away, but Roy grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer. He smirked. "W-what?" Riza asked nervously.

"I know that I lost the bet" he whispered into her ear "Anyway, we should enjoy this night, too" Riza blushed.

**Back to Edward and Winry…. **

"Sorry, but I didn't hear you because the firework" Ed said and received a hit on his head.

"W-what!" she looking away, her face red. "I said that I l-like you!" she shouted and Ed eyes widened in surprised. _Did I heard right?_ He thought. He blinked a few times, before he leaned closer. His hand cupped her chin and now their eyes met "Did say you say the truth?" he asked, serious.

"Of course, I am!" she yelled. Tried to looking away again, but Ed not let her to do that. Again, their eyes met. "So, we're a real couple now?" asked Winry nervously. Her heart pounding hard.

"Yeah," Ed said before he pulled her closer, brought her lips closer to his, and kissed her on the lips lightly and the next firework fire into the sky. Not after that, they both pulled back and stared to each other eyes. Blushed.

"Still you are a pervert, Ed," teased Winry, giggled. Remembering when Ed stared at her belly that afternoon. Ed looked away, blushed. "No, I'm not!" Ed really hate when it comes to this.

.o.

"I can't believe that I won!" Havoc said as he driving Roy's car. While Roy cursed under his breath, Riza sighed. "Both of them really a real couple now?" asked Havoc. Riza nodded while Roy clicked his tongue, annoyed. "And even I got a girlfriend!" Havoc said, happily.

"Really? Congrats, Havoc" Riza said, she happy for Havoc as well "Who is it?"

"Her name is Solaris and she promise to meet each other later!"

Since that day, the day when they confess each other. Everything went well. Including the relationship with his father, Van Hoenheim. Ed was willingly to give his father a third chance to fix everything. But, Ed himself still doesn't forgive his father until he prove he doesn't repeated the same mistake twice. Ed was furious with his father because he left he and Al alone with their mother, Trisha alone for more than five years due to his work, and when Trisha died due to illness he even didn't came home for their mother funeral. When Ed gave him, the second chanced, but he wasted it by busy himself with work again. That Good-for-nothing father.

"Brother, I wonder about something" Al said open the conversation. Ed raised an eyebrow "I never see you playing at that love site again lately?"

Ed laughed, "Looks like, I forgot to tell you, Al," he said, "I don't need to play at that love site again, because I'm already found my true love" Al tilted his head to the side, doesn't understand what with his brother mean "Remember, when I told you that I found an interesting girl on that love site?" Al began to realized something.

"You don't mean that Winry is—"

"Yeah, she was the woman I met at that time" Ed cut in "At the Love Site" he finished. Ed isn't type of person who believe myth, because that wasn't logical, but somehow he can believe this one. A myth of Love Site. _'You'll find your true love there'_

.o.

"_Winry! You managed do the second step?"_ Nelly asked through the phone.

"Yes, now… we're a couple" Winry answered. Blushed. Winry heard Nelly laughed.

"_Good, then. The third and the last step! Kiss him!"_ Winry a bit surprised about that, remembering that she and Ed already kissed. _"Hello? Are you there, Winry?"_ asked Nelly after she received no respond.

"Yes, I'm here"

"_Don't tell me that you both already kissed?"_ Nelly guessed, she knows Winry for years, so she knows who Winry is. Nelly giggled, _"Congratulation! You both now a couple and oh, don't forget to tell me the whole stories of your love life and how he looks next time!"_ somehow Nelly can see Winry blushed. Fate met her with him, now where it would bring her next time?

And let's we see what's up at the Love Site….

**Love Site Bulletin Board: **

'**Let's say Congratulations to:**

**Heroic_Alchemist has found his true love and now in relationship with Mechanic_Freak99'**

.o.o.o.o.

This is the last chapter, guys! Many of you tell me to not end this story, but that's that. And… there's a reviewer asked me to do a sequel, but sorry no sequel, either. I'll leave the rest of the story to your imagination. By the way, thank you to those who have reviewed / Favorited / Alerted! Love and hugs to you all. :) And this chapter not beta'd because FullmetalFan16 is busy and I really want to publish this ASAP, so I'm sorry for the grammatical errors.

**Owari.**

Regards,

Ariet.


End file.
